marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Clea Lake
thumbCLEA Lago es el interés amoroso del Doctor extraño. Biografía Editar ''Dr. extraño Editar a strange woman, who does something strange to her: when she regains consciousness, Clea discovers she has just thrown an old man down from a bridge. Thinking that she has killed him, Clea comes back home in shock. She doesn't know that the strange woman was the witch Morgan LeFay, who possessed her body to fight her enemy, the Sorcerer Supreme thomas Lindmer. ">CLEA lago es una estudiante de Psicología normal. Una tarde, llegando a la casa de la biblioteca, conoce a una extraña mujer, que hace algo extraño para ella: cuando ella recupera la conciencia, Clea descubre que ella acaba de lanzar un anciano hacia abajo de un puente. Pensando que ella lo ha matado, Clea vuelve casa en estado de shock. Ella no sabe que la mujer extraña era la bruja Morgan LeFay, que poseía su cuerpo para luchar contra su enemigo, el hechicero Supremo thomas Lindmer. Stephen Strange, who tries to understand the origin of her delusional state: the girl, in fact, is only able to remember than, if she'll fall asleep again, she'll die because of a mysterious woman. Despite Strange's opposition, Clea is given a sedative by a nurse, and falls into a coma: her soul, shocked by Morgan's possession, is trapped in the higher plans of the astral plane, and cannot find her way back to the body. Dr. Strange manages to reach Clea's soul thanks to Lindmer's help, he defeats the demon Balzaroth and saves Clea, making her find her body again. ">En casa, Clea intenta dormir, pero la imagen de la mujer le mantiene haunting. Ella intenta escapar de ella, pero ella se encuentra en las calles, sin siquiera recordar que ella es. Encontrado por un taxidriver, Clea es llevado a un hospital, donde ella se recupera en psiquiatría. En el hospital, ella es vista por un doctor, Stephen Strange, que intenta comprender el origen de su estado de delirio: la chica, de hecho, sólo es capaz de recordar que, si ella te dormirse otra vez, ella moriré a causa de una misteriosa mujer. A pesar de la oposición de Strange, Clea se administra un sedante por una enfermera y entra en coma: su alma, conmocionado por la posesión de Morgan, está atrapado en los planes superiores del plano astral y no puede encontrar su camino hacia el cuerpo. Dr. Strange consigue alcanzar el alma de Clea gracias a la ayuda de Lindmer, derrota al demonio Balzaroth y guarda Clea, convirtiéndola en encontrar de nuevo su cuerpo. La mañana después, Clea está en marcha y así y ella recuerda muy poco de lo que ha sucedido en el plan astral, creyendo que es un sueño de todos modos. Ella se siente atraída por su médico y lo data para la misma noche. Durante la cena, de todos modos, Clea ve nuevamente a la mujer en el espejo y teme que todo está a punto de comenzar de nuevo. CLEA se desmaya y extraño se compromete a tomar su lugar después de Morgan, que acaba de aparecer en la habitación. Cuando Morgan es derrotada, Clea vuelve a ser una chica normal y puede iniciar a una relación romántica con su antiguo psiquiátrico. Rasgos de carácter Editar CLEA lago es una chica normal, un estudiante que se queda atrapado en los eventos más allá de su comprensión. Ella es de buen corazón, un alma inocente cuya corrupción sería por favor El nombre un. Relaciones Editar *Doctor Strange - enamorada. *Morgan Le Fay - enemigo. *Balzaroth - enemigo. Apariciones/actrices Editar *No canónicas (1 película) **Dr. extraño ''- Eddie Benton Detrás de las escenas Editar Para agregar Trivia Editar *En los cómics, Clea no es un ser humano, pero ella es la hija de Umar y sobrino de Dormammu. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Lake Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Doctores Categoría:El Doctor Extraño Categoría:Femeninos